


family

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [282]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A view into the family life of Janai and Amaya.





	family

There wasn’t a dull moment in the life of Amaya and her wife Janai. It had been many years since the war ended, and the two former enemies had first became friends, then lovers, and then wives. Neither of them had expected that, or even given it a thought the day they met for the first time, fighting each other by the breach, human against elf, life and death in mind. Thankfully, neither of them died that day, and their relationship could deepen.

Today was a normal day, Amaya and Janai stood in the kitchen, making lunch together. They happily chatted, signed flirty lines to each other, and helped each other with preparing today’s lunch, mutton stew filled with carrots and potatoes.

But in the middle of cooking, Amaya saw how Janai stopped in the middle of her tracks before turning her head, obviously hearing something she couldn’t.

“What are you hearing?” she asked, her hands still dirty from preparing to food as she signed with them.

“They’re fighting again.”

“ _ Again? _ It’s the third time today, and lunch isn’t even done.”

“I know. Wash your hands and I’ll make sure they get here.” Janai said, before Amaya saw her shout. Even if she wasn’t speaking directly to Amaya, but shouted to get their children’s attention, she still signed as an old habit, being around Amaya constantly. “Lieon! Canaan! Get your horns here right now!”

It didn’t even take thirty seconds until two elven children came through the door frame, one earthblood boy at the age of 8 with long dark horns and short but messy hair, and one sunfire boy at the age of 5 with long, dark red hair in a braid and golden markings on his face. The adopted sons of the couple.

The younger, Canaan looked really embarrassed, while Lieon just looked away, refusing the look at his brother or his mothers.

“Lieon, Canaan.” Amaya began. “Can you please tell me and your mother what you’re fighting about this time? Neither of us wants you to fight, and you know it. We are really disappointed whenever you do.”

“Lieon said you two like him better than me because he’s older and that you only need one kid.” Canaan said, tears streaming down his eyes, while his arms were shaking, making it hard to see what he was signing. “He said you’re gonna return me.”

“Lieon!”

Both Janai and Amaya immediately looked at their older son.

“I was just joking, he’s just sensitive.”

“Lieon, that is not something you joke about.” Janai said. “Canaan is your brother, and we love you both the same. We would never return any of you, you’re our sons. We are a family, and a family should not act like this and make each other sad. Apologize to your brother.”

“Yes, apologize to him.” Amaya said. “And after you do that, you’ll be the one to clean up in the kitchen.”

“Ugh, do I have too?”

“Yes, you do. But later today we are still going on the family picnic, if you behave of course.”

“Yes mom, mama, I will.”

“Good. Now, let’s all have a family hug.”


End file.
